


what they make of it

by mayachain



Series: 19-Scenes-AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Families of Choice, Firebending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always hated the mansion's fake Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they make of it

* * *

Everybody is waiting for the feast to start. You’re waiting, too, and getting more and more impatient by the minute. You’re hungry, dammit! Today’s training - _Can’t skip it just cause it’s Christmas, Bub_ \- took a lot out of you.

You don’t actually realize everybody is looking at you until Bobby nudges your foot under the table. Even then, you think he’s noticed someone doing something and wants you to see whatever it is, too. It takes Artie hissing an impatient “Get a move on, John!” for you to catch on.

It’s the strangest thing. You’ve complained about the electric lights on the trees Summers and Pete bring in for as long as you’ve lived here, and yet you didn’t even notice the real wax and wick candles on this year’s fir.

Cautiously, still half convinced that the Professor or Ms Munroe will stop you, you brandish your zippo and light a flame. When a few seconds pass and none of the teachers calls you off, you let the small orb split into about fifty tiny embers and let them drift toward the giant tree like fireflies. You tilt your head and have to push your chair backwards a bit to be able to see twigs and cardboard decorations behind bigger branches. Every ember hovers just above the wick.

Then with a thought, you light up every candle at once.

It’s not that different from flipping a light switch.

There are gasps and someone starts clapping. One of the newer boys mutters “finally,” but Jubilee and Kitty are cheering. Bobby gives you a big grin. The whole room is warmer and not from the fire – even Summers is almost smiling _and you did that_.

A plastic flicker couldn’t have done it. You were always right, there’s no comparison at all.

* * *


End file.
